The present invention relates to a method of forming a crankshaft bushing and, more particularly, a method of forming a crankshaft bushing using a powder metal process with a compaction die combined with punches and core rods.
Ordinary powder metal procedures and methods for forming crankshaft bushings and similar components having a generally cylindrical axial internal opening are useful. However, if a modification is necessary to the internal axial opening within the bushing, such as the forming of a slightly convex surface, such traditional powder metal methods require further finishing. Such further finishing is usually in the form of machining wherein the external cylindrical geometry of the outer diameter is ground such that the slightly convex surface is accurately oriented to the outer geometry. Such additional machining steps are not desirable from a cost point of view and from a productivity point of view.
Accordingly, is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for forming a crankshaft bushing or similar component utilizing powder metal methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming a crankshaft bushing or similar component using powder metal procedures wherein an internal surface of the bushing includes a generally flat or slightly convex surface.